Draco & Hermione Drabble
by GottaLoveReiding
Summary: A fic in which I listened to 12 songs, and wrote what came to mind. Want to know? Have to click and find out :


Hello there :) So I got bored at came up with this stuff. I put the lyrics that I either started writing on, or thought fit that particular thing I wrote well haha and cause I felt like it :P And no worries, The Fake Wedding Date is in process of being written too and should be up soon. But for now, have this and the rules:  
1. Pick a character, pairing or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble, starting when the song starting and stopping when it finishes. No lingering afterwards!

Disclaimer: Since I've chosen my pairing to be Dramione, I must say that I do not own Draco or Hermione, or anything to do with Harry Potter. That'd be J.K Rowling. I also do not own the songs or lyrics

* * *

**Obsessed - Miley Cyrus**

_**'Why do I just lie awake and think of you? I need some sleep, tomorrow I have things to do.'**_

I groaned for what felt like the millionth time tonight and rolled over under my covers, for again, what felt like the millionth time.

All I've been doing for the past 2 hours is roll around in my bed and think about one person in particular, who I can most definitely can say I shouldn't be thinking of. Who would that be?

Draco Malfoy, who else?

Stupid git, him and his arrogantness, the way he thinks he runs everything in school and walks around it like he owns it, smirking all the while.

* * *

**Give Your Heart A Break - Demi Lovato**

_**'The day I first met you, you told me you'd never fall in love, but now that I get you, I know fear is what it really was.'**_

From the first day of first year, I've had this, _crush_ on Draco Malfoy. How? I don't know. Thriving off of all our little arguments I suppose, and somehow I still like him through him calling me a Mudblood, somehow.

I think it finally hit me when I hit _him_ in third year.

But the funny thing about this is, he said he likes me too. Up in the Astronomy Tower he admitted it, but of course he said he couldn't fall in love.

* * *

**You Can't Win - Kelly Clarkson**

_**'If you smile, you must be ignorant. If you don't, what's your problem? If you're down; so ungrateful, if you're happy, why so selfish? And you can't win, no.'**_

Draco rolled his eyes as he walked through the halls of Hogwarts. He couldn't do anything without getting talked about.

If he was smiling, he did something bad. If he's frowning, 'whats wrong with him now?'

The only one who he never heard anything like that from was the brain of the Golden Trio. Which didn't surprise him, seeing as how they had grown closer after the war and defeat of Voldemort.

Draco sighed in relief once he finally got to his destination; the library. Walking over to 'her' corner, she sat there hidden behind books as usual, so he slumped down by her.

She looked up at him from her book on her lap. "You okay?"

He just sighed. "Same old thing, I can't win with anyone."

She smiled slightly. "Can with me."

* * *

**Firework - Katy Perry**

_**'Do you ever feel, already buried deep? 6 feet under screams, but no one seems to hear a thing.'**_

Hermione sniffed and rubbed away the tears that were falling rapidly down her cheeks as she walked through the halls of Hogwarts.

Sometimes Ron and Harry were such gits! Not caring about her feelings for anything, making her feel like they just kept her around for her brain.

Espicially when they ignored her for not checking their homework?

Hermione shook her head as she rounded a corner and smacked right into someone, causing her to fall back on the ground. She groaned, then saw a hand stick out to help her up.

"Sorry." The person that knocked her over said as they hauled her up. She knew that voice, looking up brown eyes met the grey ones of one, Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**New Favorite Memory - Brad Paisley**

_**'You're fumbling 'round in the bedroom, trying to put on your shoes. Hair still down, dress half on, looking like you're about to blow a fuse. I know whats about to happen, I can read you like a book. You're about to shoot that cute little 'Yeah we're late.' look.''**_

Hermione Malfoy was annoyed to say the least, she was supposed to be at Ron and Luna's wedding already, but thanks to her husband and his earlier _distractions _they both are now running late.

She grumbled as she hopped out her walk-in closet on one foot, trying to haul her shoe onto the other one, while trying to keep her dress up at the same time.

"Malfoy!" She shouted, and Draco walked out the bathroom looking rather amused.

"Zip up my dress." She said, turning her back to him but Draco made no move so she grumbled again.

"Shh." Draco shushed, slowly walking over to her.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to remember you this way."

"Why?"

"New favorite memory." He smiled.

* * *

**Critical - Nick Jonas**

_**'Theres a storm coming up, and I gotta prepare myself cause this feelings getting stronger everyday. Somethings creeping inside, everything is about to change.'**_

"You know this has to stop, right?" I asked the girl wrapped up in my arms. She turned her head to look at me, her hair brushing along my arms and her bare back.

"I know." She said, her voice laced with sadness. "But I also know that you don't want it to end, just as much as I don't want it to."

I nodded in agreement and kissed her forehead.

"The wars coming up soon though, you'll be in even more danger if they find out we're together, Hermione." I said as she traced my Dark Mark. She used to flinch away from it, but not now. Now she barely cares about it.

She nodded. "I know, I have to support Harry, and you have to support your family."

* * *

**Clear as Day - Scotty McCreery**

_**'You were sitting on that silverado bumper, outside our locker room after the game. Glowing in the tan you got that summer, I walked by, and you said, Hey. Yeah, that nights, still clear as day.'**_

That night is still clear as day.

Back after the war with Voldemort for our Seventh year, Gryffindor played against Slytherin in the first Quidditch match of the year. Slytherin losing again, of course. I remember walking out the Slytherin locker room and seeing you stand outside the door to the Gryffindor one, then as I walked by you I couldn't help but notice that your new tan from being in the sun during the months off seemed to make you glow. And I remember how you glanced over at me and all you said was,

"Hey."

* * *

**Turn Right - Jonas Brothers**

_**'So turn right, into my arms. Turn right, you won't be alone. You might fall off this track sometimes, hope to see you on the finish line.'**_

Draco tore all through the castle of Hogwarts the minute Voldemort had fallen. He looked everywhere he could think of, even ran down to Hagrid's house before remembering his Aunt had set it aflame before, then proceeded to run back up to the castle into the Great Hall.

Thats where her saw her again.

* * *

**Do You Think About Me? - Carrie Underwood**

_**'I'm not even trying, but I can't stop smiling yeah. Do you think about me, like I think about you? Do you think about me, like I think about you?'**_

_Hermione giggled as Draco lowered her down onto the grassy ground, one September night at Hogwarts._

_"What you giggling 'bout?" Draco smiled, leaning overtop of her, before pressing his lips against hers gently. Hermione once again giggled before letting her lips move against his._

"Mione? You okay?" Ron's voice broke Hermione out of her thoughts, to find out she was smiling.

* * *

**Skyscraper - Demi Lovato**

_**'Would it make you feel better to watch me while I bleed? All of my windows still are broken, but I'm standing on my feet.'**_

"_Who do you think you are? _To speak the _Dark Lord's_ name, you filthy little mudblood!" Bellatrix screamed into Hermione's ear, but Hermione did not wince, her Gryffindor pride shining through.

"I think I will be helping in the killing of said Dark Lord."

Bellatrix screamed once again, and Hermione barely heard her yell 'Crucio' before she felt the pain of it.

But Hermione still did not cry, nor break down.

She wouldn't. Not now, in the face of Bellatrix.

And not in the face of Voldemort.

And that's why Draco loved her.

* * *

**Sick of You - Selena Gomez and the Scene**

_**'I'm sick of the sleepless never ending nights, I just don't care who was wrong or right. I'm sick of the rumors and the alibi's. You tear me up, I'll cut you down to size.'**_

"Do you have any idea how sick of you I am?" I screamed at Draco, at the top of the Astronomy tower. He just narrowed his eyes.

"Really? What exactly are you sick of? That I'll listen to you, unlike your friends?"

I groaned. "I'm sick of you being arrogant when we're around everyone else! I'm sick of you, the whole part of you!"

"Then why are you standing there then? Go back to your little Gryffindorks then. Go!" He shouted at me, rage building up in his eyes.

"Fine! You don't how good this'll feel." I said as I walked out the door, then slamming it as hard as I could muster.

I was smiling already.

* * *

**More Than This - One Direction**

_**'And as I walk up to your door, my head turns to look face the floor, cause I can't look you in the eyes and say. When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight, it just won't feel right cause I can love you more than this.'**_

"Is something wrong with me?" I heard Hermione whimper from her spot on the couch.

I glanced over at her from the other end of our couch in our Prefect common room. I walked in earlier to find Hermione crying, to which I walked over and pulled her in a hug until she calmed down, then I moved where I am now as she stared in the fire.

"There is nothing wrong with you, Granger."

"Then why does Ron keep going back to Lavender? Why does he choose her over me?" She sniffled and I pulled her over on my lap. I wrapped my arms around her as she set her head on my shoulder.

"Because he doesn't realize you are so much better than her."


End file.
